Recovery
by number1animefreak
Summary: A "what if" story dealing with the situation had nicol survied. Comw and cheer him on as he goes through re-hab to regain his mobility and life back.


Oh dear. It's that I've been hit with another Gundam Seed Muse. This time its a "what if Nicol survived" story. This is going to be a multi chapter story but I can't garuntee regular updates. I've been thinking of writing a companion piece to "Ashita" from Cagalli and Athruns side of things seeing as how they were unable to attend Kiras' suprise engagement party for Lacus.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or it's Charcters I do however own this plot and Mirabelle.**

**

* * *

**

**Recovery**

A pair of eyes opened but all the young boy could see was darkness. "So this is what death is like." Were his first thoughts as his mind struggled to remain conscious. Then a rhythm tic beeping met his ears. It was a sound he knew well, having visited man injured comrades in the infirmary who were hooked up to this machine. That beeping was his heart. If he had a heart beat that meant he was alive. But how?

His mind filtered through his last memories trying to find that answer. He remembered seeing the Aegis pinned down by the strike. He knew the Aegis was almost out of power as they all were. He remembered the great desire to help his best friend and the agony of knowing he have to watch him die. There was nothing he could do. His machine, the Blitz, was heavily damaged; All it's offense systems were down.

"Athrun!" He had yelled in his mind, his head falling.

It was then that he had noticed one of his weapons on the ground. It was a spent exploding torpedo but it was long with a jagged point. It would make an excellent spear. A plan started to formulize on his mind. Nimble fingers blazed over the keyboard to check if the most important part of his plan was still operational. He smiled when it was. He could save his friend after all.

The young Soldier punched the button to active the Mirage Colloid, then picked up his weapon in his one good hand. The Strikes pilot wouldn't know hat hit, were his thoughts as he charged. Unfortunately his invisibility cloak fell far too early.

"Athrun!" He had screamed as he continued his charge.

His yell had successfully distracted the Strike. Time started to move in slow motion. As he neared he the Strike slowly twist in his direction simultaneously rising its' beam sword then lowering it again. The sword was on a direct course to his cockpit and there was nothing either pilot could do to stop it. Time resumed its' regular flow once more as the most excruciating pain the boy had ever felt ripped through his stomach. He didn't need to look to know the edge of the beam sword was lodged there. The boy looked at the Aegis, his best friend, lying on the ground as the Strike released its' hold on the sword and took a few steps backwards in astonishment.

"Athrun… run." Were his last words as the Blitz exploded. His last thoughts were of how he was able to save his friend from the same fate and how he would never get to play his piano again.

He never heard the anguished scream of his name.

The sound of the door swishing open brought the boy out of the memories that he thought would be his last. His head turned towards the sound. The person who had entered the room had obviously noticed.

"Oh good, you're awake." Stated the unfamiliar voice. "Lady Mirabelle will be happy to know."

The boy tried to talk but found he couldn't. His throat was too dry.

"My name is Dr. Kamura. I'm sure you ware wondering where you are but Lady Mirabelle has requested that she be the one to tell you everything."

Dr. Kaumra then proceeded to check all the boys vitals.

"Everything seems to be in order. I'll go get Lady Mirabelle. She's been hounding me every five minutes asking if you were awake yet."

A few minutes later the boy heard the door swish open once more and he was greeted with melodious voice.

"I almost didn't believe the doctor when he said you had finally awoken but I see he does not lie and that me eyes are not deceiving me." She said.

The boy heard the titter of glass on glass and a liquid moving. Seconds later a glass was pressed to his lips.

"Here, it's water. I'm sure your throat must be parched."

The boy looked in the direction the girls voice was coming from then turned his head back to the glass and parted his lips. Although it was plain water it tasted like the most delicious thing he had ever had. The experience reminded of when he was a kid and had tried apple juice for the first time. When the glass was done it was refilled and offered again. This glass too he accepted but drank at much slower pace.

"I'm sure you're wondering where you are and how you are alive." She said. He heard he gasp and the rustle of clothing. "oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mirabelle Vi Flaga."

The boy couldn't help but laugh. This girl reminded him of Athruns' Fiancé, Lacus. He could just image that when she had remembered to introduce herself that one of her hands had flown to her face.

"You're laughing. That's a good sign. It means you're already on the road to recovery."

"I'm Nicol." The boy supplied. He did not want to reveal his last name for dear of being used as a hostage.

"Nicol, I like that name." Mirabelle said.

"Where am I?" Nicol asked.

"In a private state-of-the-art research hospital that I own." Nicol could hear the pride in her voice but she must have seen the frown on his face for she continued. "We're based out of Orb. We only take in serious cases of penalization and amnesia. Our goal is to find a way to reverse the effect of these problems. Both the Earth Alliance and Z.A.F.T. have come to us requesting for us to take in their soldiers but we refused. We work to help the average citizen not to send soldier back to the battlefield and possible to their deaths."

"Then why am I here?"

"From the way your comrades acted after you were downed it seemed that they believed you to be dead. I… I was there… on research vessel. The battle ended soon after your suit was destroyed, so quickly moved in to see if we could save you. We ruched you to the mainland for treatment but left a team behind to inform anyone looking for of your location so you could be transported back to the P.L.A.N.T.S. That was a week ago. No one came looking. Your parents have probably been told were killed and are planning your funeral as we speak.

"I see." Nicol turned his head away from Mirabelle.

"You don't seem surprised or upset that no one came looking for you. Not even so that your parent didn't have to bury an empty casket."

"Until I had heard the beeping of the Heart rate monitor I believed myself to be dead."

"Oh." Nicol heard the rustle of clothe then felt a warm, soft hand on his face, gently rubbing his cheek. "You're alive but I won't lie. We thought we were going to lose you."

Nicol nodded his head. Relishing in the touch of her hand.

"What is the extent of my injuries? Why can't I see?" He asked.

He heard her sigh. "You're in bad shape. Your paralyzed from the neck down so you have a pace maker and respirator in you. It's a good thing you're paralyzed. It means that you can't feel the pain from the third degree burns that cover the majority of your body nor can you feel the gash in your abdomen. We were thankfully able to repair your stomach and intestines but it's unknown whether you'll ever be able to eat solid food again.

You can't see because the light form the explosion burned your retinas, like if you look directly at the Sun. We preformed a transplant and replaced them with a healthy donor pair but your eyes will have to stay wrapped up for several weeks yet."

Nicol took all this in. So his last thought was correct. He would never play the piano again. He was basically confined to a bed for the rest of his life. Perhaps it was better if his parents thought him to be dead. They would never have their son back even if he did return to the P.L.A.N.T.S.

"Don't contact my parents. They would-" He was cut off.

"Hate to see you like this or is that you would hate for them to see you in this condition?"

"Both."

"Well it's a good thing your at my Hospital then. We've already had some success with returning the feeling and limited mobility of the legs to some automobile accident victims that were paralyzed from the waist down. It will take a long time but are you willing got through the re-hab so that the next time you see your parents you'll be standing on your own feet?"

"You can do that?"

"You'll never know unless you try it?" He could hear the Challenge in her voice.


End file.
